Gaining Your Trust
by Izumiko
Summary: *On hold, no updates for a long while* Sasuke has always lead a life on the streets. Naruto has always lead a life in a wealthy home. But when Sasuke's gang abandons him, it's up to Naruto to give him a place to stay and and a kind embrace.
1. Helping You Up

Naruto sat on his bed, snuggled into the covers

**(A/n: Well, here's a NaruSasu fic. Yup, that's the right order, too! Naruto as seme, and Sasuke as uke, the way it should be! This fic is my first attempt at NaruSasu, so be gentle! Also, sorry for all you perverts, but it'll take a while before I get to the lemon. But I **_**will **_**make up for it! You should expect a lot of smut after the first lemon, so just hang in there!**

Disclaimer: Izumiko does not own the anime or manga Naruto, nor does she make any profit from this fic. The creator of the wonderful series is Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters, because Izu is just too lazy to write it out more than once.

Warnings: Shounen ai— boy love, and eventually yaoi— guy on guy porn.)

It was a cool spring night, wind blowing the leaves around. Everything was so serene, beautiful, the way the dew on the grass glistened in the street lights. Soft taps were heard as shoes strolled over the walkway. The rhythm was undisturbed, plip, plop, plip, plop. It continued for a while until coming to an abrupt stop.

Uzumaki Naruto paused his trot to look upon a raven haired boy lying on the street side. He crouched down next to him and asked, "oi, are you alright?" The other boy said nothing, but instead shook his head. "Were you gang banged or something?" the blonde asked.

"I…" the raven tried to speak, and began to cough heavily. Naruto took off the bag from his back and dug through it, pulling out a bottle of spring water. He opened it and offered it to the teen. He accepted it, drinking very slowly. Putting it down, he said, "I've been… living on these streets with… a gang for quite a while, but… the leader… Orochimaru… he just… lost his interest… in me…" Naruto could hear the dark haired teen mumble something along the lines of 'that damn Kabuto…'

"What did he do to you?" the blonde asked.

"What… does it look… like?" the raven responded. Naruto began to fully assess the other's wounds. It looked like a ton of people had taken turns punching and kicking the shit out of him.

"Do you have a name?" was Naruto's next question.

"… Uchiha… Sasuke…" he replied weakly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said as he helped the raven— Sasuke— up. Sasuke limped and almost fell forward, but Naruto caught him. Flinging his bag over one shoulder and the injured one's arm over the other, the blonde walked on slowly, saying, "you can stay at my house until you feel better. I wont take no for an answer."

"Doumo… arigato gozaimasu, Naruto-san," Sasuke said. Once they arrived at Naruto's home, Sasuke couldn't help but stare in awe at the place. It was beautiful. And huge. "How many… people live here?" he managed to ask.

Naruto looked to him and answered, "I'm not sure, between me, my grandfather, the maids, cooks, butlers, and body guards… I'm not sure." The blonde opened the door and helped Sasuke inside.

"So… only two people really… _live _here?" the raven asked.

"No," Naruto answered, "the staff live here full-time." He brought Sasuke up the stairs and to a spare bedroom. After he had helped the injured teen to settle into the bed, Naruto asked, "are you okay? Are you in pain? Hungry?"

Sasuke just said, "I'm fine… I don't even think… there's anything you… can do about the… pain." The blonde got up and walked out of the room.

"I'll get you some muscle relaxers…" Naruto trailed off as he walked down the hallway. Once he got back with the meds, however, he found Sasuke asleep on top of the covers. He set the pills and a small glass of water on the bedside table and pulled a blanket over the raven before exiting the room, turning off the light on his way out.

--

The next morning when Sasuke awoke and stretched, he was greeted by sharp pains piercing through his body. He took the muscle relaxers Naruto had left for him and stayed lying down until the pills kicked in at about eight. Then he got up and left the room, looking around for Naruto.

He had been stopped several times by the staff. Actually, he had counted; four maids, three butlers, and one cook had stopped him and asked who he was and what he was doing. And he received many suspicious looks. When he finally found the blonde, he was almost pinned to a wall before Naruto said, "Kakashi, it's okay, just back away." The man who had been to close to the raven for comfort backed off, standing behind the chair Naruto was currently occupying. "Sasuke-kun. Do you feel any better?" asked the blond.

Sasuke nodded and said, "hai. Arigato, Naruto-san." Naruto looked to Kakashi. The silver haired body guard had his gaze fixed untrustingly on the raven.

"Kakashi; can you please excuse us for a bit?" the blonde asked.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," he said with a nod, and walked out of the room, flashing Sasuke one more incredulous look.

"How long do you plan on letting me stay?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you said you lived on the streets, right?" Naruto continued after the ebony haired teen nodded. "Then I can't send you back out there, can I? That would be far to heartless! So, until you can move into a respectable home," Naruto clapped his hands together, "you'll be staying here! And again, I wont take no for an answer. Dattebayo!" Sasuke sighed and then agreed.

The two teens were interrupted by a low voice saying, "of course, Naruto, your friend can stay here."

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin and said, "old perv, what're you doing home?"

Naruto's grandfather, Jiraiya, walked in and asked, "what, I can't be in my own home? The trip was canceled, anyway." The man was tall for his age, and seemed to have a large build. "So, who's this?" Jiraiya nodded to the onyx haired boy.

"His name's Uchiha Sasuke, and he… needs a place to crash for a bit."

Jiraiya, a plan already in his head to take his grandson's virginity, said, "well, it's fine with me. How about you take the day off of school to get to know each other better?" Naruto knew something was up, but he wasn't going to waste a perfectly good chance to skip out on school.

"Wanna swim? I've got a pair of trunks you can use," the blonde suggested.

"…Sure," the raven answered.

--

Once in their suits, Naruto came up with his own plan. Sasuke was trying desperately to reach his back with SPF, and all in all, looked very inviting. He grinned to himself and appeared behind the dark haired teen. "Need some help?" the blonde asked seductively. He saw Sasuke's ears turned bright red as he handed Naruto the bottle.

The shorter teen squeezed some of the lotion into his hands and gently rubbed it into pale skin. His tan hands seemed to clash in the field of white. Sasuke turned around when Naruto had finished, his head down, and said, "a-arigato."

Naruto just smirked and lifted up his chin with his index finger. He pressed his lips into Sasuke's as gently as he had applied the SPF. To the blonde's surprise, the ebony-eyed male opened his mouth and allowed Naruto's tongue to enter his mouth. He moaned as the blue-eyed teen searched every part of his mouth and his own tongue. They soon broke apart for air, though.

"N-na… Naruto?" a scared voice asked. Said blonde pushed Sasuke into the pool house and onto the couch. "W-wait, Naruto!" the fearful boy called out.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto, who was on top of the raven, straddling his waist, asked.

"I-I… I don't like to be used…" Sasuke all but mumbled. He had to admit, Naruto was hot. And kind; who else would pick him up off the streets? The blonde really did seem great.

"Sasuke, I'm not using you. I just… I… Gomenasai," Naruto said, getting up. Sasuke stopped him again, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to the couch. His azure eyes held a look of confusion as the other teen pulled him down and back on top of him, so he was once again straddling his waist.

"Iie, gomen," Sasuke said. "I'm just…. I…. I kinda have trust issues." After a moment he corrected himself. "Not kinda. I have _major _trust issues…." Naruto grinned widely from ear to ear.

"If you can trust me enough, would you like to be my boyfriend?" The Uzumaki asked as Sasuke sat up and nodded.

"Hai…. I think I'd like that," the raven answered, his lips twitching upward in a smile.


	2. Getting To Know You

**(A/n: Well… I totally have no ideas right now…. So the start of this chapter may be really suckish due to the absence of a plot bunny biting my ass at the moment. Oh, and I went back and slightly changed the last chapter. Instead of having Neji be a bodyguard, it is now Kakashi.)**

Swimming wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it was a pretty good idea. In the hour that Naruto and Sasuke spent in the pool, they had found out many things about each other. Sasuke's favorite color was blue, because it reminded him of water—although now it also reminded him of Naruto's eyes—and Naruto liked orange because it reminded him of the sun. They both liked the same bands, such as My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Sasuke despised all things sweet with a burning passion, and Naruto adored ramen with the intensity of a million fangirls.

After swimming came a problem, though. Sasuke had only one pair of clothes, and he couldn't really walk around in dirty things. Naruto had promised to talk him shopping for clothes and lunch later that day, but it was still only eleven in the morning at that time.

And that is why Sasuke stood in the living room with Naruto and Jiraiya, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that were a size too small. "….Anyway, old perv, we're going to the mall. Be back before too late." With that, the raven followed the blonde out of the house and into an orange mercury sable.

"Oi! Naruto!"

The two teens turned to see a spiky haired brunette coming their way. "Hey, Kiba, why aren't you in school?" Naruto asked. The other teen smirked.

"I'm suspended, remember?" Kiba answered. "Why aren't you at school…. And who's that?" The Inuzuka nodded to Sasuke, looking him up and down before noticing that he was holding Naruto's hand.

"This is Sasuke, my boyfriend. And the old perv said we didn't have to go to school," Naruto explained. Kiba looked the Uchiha over again.

"What grade's he in?" Kiba questioned. "I've never seen him around school…."

"I'm in tenth grade, only I went to high school in a small town called Oto," Sasuke replied. Naruto had taken another shirt off a rack and handed it to the ebony haired teen. "Okay, this is a lot. I'm gonna try these on." With that, he disappeared in a nearby dressing room.

"Good job, Naruto. If I didn't have Neji, I'd be jealous." Naruto took Kiba's comment as a compliment and grinned before he dog lover waved and left, heading for the pet shop across from Hot Topic, the store they were currently in.

Sasuke returned a few minutes later and said, "these two shirts and these pants didn't fit. The shirts need to be bigger and the pants need to be smaller." Naruto put the three things back and returned with them in different sizes as well as other clothes. Sasuke just watched him go, buzzing around the store like a bee in a garden. He didn't really understand shopping too well, he used to wear clothes that were too big but didn't fit others anymore. So he just let the blonde take care of shopping.

When he came back from the dressing room again, he told Naruto that everything fit. Naruto had gathered some more clothes, and Sasuke was relieved to find that they _weren't_ for him. He had tried on too many outfits already.

After a trip to Journeys and then Naruto's car to unload all their bags, the two teens went to the Mickey D's in the mall for lunch. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Naruto broke it. "So…. What's it like to live on the streets? You know, like with a gang?" the blonde asked.

"It's not the greatest life style," Sasuke answered. "You get caught up with drugs and alcohol, robberies, and even a few murders." Naruto's eyes widened at the word murders, but Sasuke paid no attention to it and continued. "The leader, Orochimaru, took interest in me. He used me, and then when he got bored of me he decided to have me killed because I knew too much. I just barely escaped, and then you found me."

It took Naruto a moment to register all of that. "What do you mean…. by 'used'?" the blonde queried before taking a bite out of a cheeseburger and drinking some of his mountain dew. Sasuke also drank some of his pepsi before answering.

"As a toy for his own sick and twisted amusement. Like…. a whore who doesn't get paid." Naruto nearly choked on his fries. "But then Kabuto admitted his love for Orochimaru," Sasuke said this in an almost mocking tone. "And Orochimaru seemed to like Kabuto more than he liked me."

"Oh…." Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry…."

"No, it's not your fault; you're the one who saved me," Sasuke said. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence, but it wasn't as awkward as before. After eating, the two went to another store called Zumies before heading home.

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor_

_Just for the attention._

_Cause that's just ridiculously odd_

_Well, she sure is going to get it_

_Here's the setting_

_Fashion magazines line the walls now_

_The walls line the bullet holes_

Music blared from Naruto's radio as he and Sasuke sat on his bed. "Uh… Sasuke…. I have a question…." Naruto said uncertainly. Sasuke only looked at him curiously so the blonde continued. "Why would that Orochimaru guy want you dead?"

The question didn't catch Sasuke off guard in any way, shape, or form. He only gasped and fell off the bed because…. Okay, the question may have caught him a _little _off guard.

"Because…. I watched him, and others in the gang…. kill…." The raven answered, getting back on the bed. "I know how and why each person died, what killed them and where they're hidden." Naruto could only stare at his boyfriend, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.


	3. In My Arms

(A/N: Okay, I'm trying to be a good author and update daily

(A/N: Okay, I'm trying to be a good author and update daily. It's hard. Also, I need more reviews. If you give me a good review, I'll write you a oneshot. Add the pairing and plot in the review. I mean, come on: 125 hits, yet only four reviews?)

_Have some composure_

_Where is your posture?_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

_Have some composure_

_Where is your posture?_

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger_

_Pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention_

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!_

_When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"_

_"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"_

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke through almost half the song. "M-murders?" the blonde asked in disbelief. "You didn't kill anyone, right?!" His voice held alarm.

"No, I just watched it happen. And the same with robberies and drug dealing," the raven answered. Naruto sighed in relief as he changed the CD. "But that's enough for them to have to kill me…. Play The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus," the Uchiha added when the blonde held two CDs in front of him.

"'Kay," Naruto said, putting the CD in. Sasuke looked around for the case to see what album it was. "It's Don't You Fake It," the blonde said, turning it to the fourth song.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my head._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

"Sasuke…. I think you need to talk to Anbu about this," Naruto said. The horror in his boyfriend's eyes at the mention of police made him continue before the other could talk. "That oto gang hurt you in ways other than physical harm, Sasuke. You could get them in jail, maybe even the electric chair, if you talked." The raven looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"N-Naruto, think clearly, please!" Sasuke all but pleaded. "Even if I talk to Anbu, there will be time before the gang is jailed. In that time, they will do everything possible to kill me. I bet they'd send the Sound Five. Sakon and Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Kimimaro. My idea would be to have another gang take care of them."

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap with his arms tightly around the raven's waist. "Sasuke…. You need to go to Anbu with this. It's better that way, alright?" The black haired teen looked down before nodding his head. Naruto lifted his chin with his index and middle finger before pressing his lips against his.

Sasuke parted his lips when the blonde's tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, and said tongue entered his mouth. Sun kissed hands found their way to inky hair as Sasuke shifted in his lap so he was straddling his boyfriend's legs. Their tongues twist and danced in a battle for dominance in which Naruto came out as the victor. His tongue roamed through Sasuke's mouth, exploring every crevice and running over smooth gums. They pulled apart only when the need for air became too great.

"If I go to Anbu, will you come with me?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. Naruto's arms were still securely around his waist, and his grip only tightened as he pulled him in closer and leaned into his ear.

"Of course," the blonde whispered. Smirking, his tongue flicked out and dragged down Sasuke's ear shell, stopping at the fleshy bottom which he began to nibble on. Naruto could feel the raven shiver in his arms, and it only encouraged him to continue. He placed soft kisses over Sasuke's neck and nipped at the tender flesh. The Uchiha moaned as the blonde began sucking while his hands left the midnight colored hair and trailed down his sides only to wrap around his waist again.

"Ah! Naruto-sama! What are you doing to your friend?!" Said blonde quickly pulled away from the reddish-purple mark on Sasuke's neck and looked to the violet haired maid in the doorway with a death glare. "It's time for dinner," was all she said before hurrying away. Naruto looked to the clock and, sure enough, it was six thirty in the evening.

"Lets go," the smaller teen sighed, removing his arms from the Uchiha. The two got off the bed and Naruto laced his bronzed fingers with Sasuke's ashen fingers. The raven looked down at their hands questionably.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean, wont your grandfather get mad?" the older one asked. The last thing he wanted was to get kicked out for molesting the head of the house's grandson.

"No, it's fine," Naruto answered. "The old perv is probably thinking of a way to get you into my pants as we speak." An odd look from Sasuke made him continue. "He had some 'maids' try to seduce me, and it never worked. He finally found out that it wasn't because I had unhealthy hormone levels that I didn't sleep with the whores, but that I was gay. He then had the nerve to ask one of my classmates to come onto me!"

"What kind of grandfather is he?"

"The perverted kind. He keeps giving me websites with yaoi in them." At this, Sasuke's eye twitched a bit.

Jiraiya was already seated at the table, and sent his grandson a questioning look. "You know, Anko-chan said that you two were getting intimate." Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to each other and across from the gray haired man.

"Well, what do you expect?" The blonde hissed. "He's my boyfriend!" A squee was heard from behind the teens as they turned around to see a blonde woman with a large bust.

"Naruto-kun! You have a boyfriend?! Aww!" Naruto's face turned a dark red as he looked up at her.

"Granny Tsunade!" the blonde yelled, glaring at the older blonde. "It's nothing to get excited over!"

"Well, ever since you broke up with that Kankuro kid, you haven't dated anyone!" The younger blonde's blush returned full-force.

"Granny Tsunade! Can you just stop and eat or something?!" Naruto yelled. His grandmother, smirking, seated herself next to his grandfather, sighing.

"Fine, fine," Tsunade said.

"Thank you," Naruto grinned.

"Itadakimasu…." Sasuke's comment broke the tension as the rest of the table recited the thanks and began eating.


	4. School

**(A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Please review, they make me happy and they make me want to write more. I may have to start updating weekly instead of daily if I have no motivation….)**

The meal, of course, refused to be eaten in silence. In fact, it would only be eaten with a round of questions and answers. "So, Sasuke, where are you from?" Tsunade cooed.

"….I used to live on the streets, with a gang, until the leader got tired of me and threw me out," was Sasuke's quiet answer. No need to lie to them. After all, they were his boyfriend's grandparents. He wanted to get on their good side.

"Ooh, Naruto's chosen a bad boy, huh?" The older blonde asked. Naruto shook his head quickly.

"It's not like that, granny Tsunade!" The blonde teen said. "He just didn't have anywhere else to go! His parents were killed…." Naruto didn't tell them the rest, he was sure Sasuke wouldn't want that.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Sasuke," Tsunade said. "You can stay here as long as you need to, alright? Jiraiya already told me that you had already stayed the night."

Sasuke bowed his head and said, "thank you, Tsunade-sama." The raven haired teen set his chopsticks down next to his plate when he had finished eating. "Would you like me to wash the dishes?"

"Oh, no, that's okay," Tsunade said. "We have people who are paid to do that. How about you and Naruto go upstairs?" The two nodded and left the table, walking up the stairs and into Naruto's room. They returned to their pervious seats on the bed, Sasuke crawling back into Naruto's lap as bronzed arms were wrapped around his waist.

Naruto was about to lean in and kiss Sasuke, but he pulled away quickly and jumped off the bed. "Huh….? What's wrong?" The Uchiha asked, confused. Naruto walked up to the door, locked it, and returned to the bed, pulling Sasuke into his lap again.

"We wouldn't want anyone interrupting us again, now would we?" Naruto grinned, claiming Sasuke's lips as said raven opened his mouth immediately. The blonde's tongue entered the heated cavern, twisting with Sasuke's as the older teen's arms wrapped around his neck and he tightened his grip around his waist. They parted only for air before locking lips again.

Sasuke pulled away and moved to Naruto's neck, sucking and nipping. The Uzumaki tipped his head over as the raven continued to suck on one spot. His breath caught in his throat for a moment when Sasuke started to grind the skin in his teeth before pulling away slowly. The blonde then pulled him back into another heated kiss as Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's neck and placed them softly on his chest.

Pulling away to breathe, Naruto asked, "ne, Sasuke, wanna go on a date sometime?" He scratched the back of his head nervously, waiting for a response. It seemed harder than when he asked Sasuke to be his boyfriend, which was odd.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke answered. "That is what couples do after all, right?" Naruto grinned and nodded his head.

"Yup! So, how about a movie? Then we can get something to eat?" the blonde teen suggested.

Sasuke, a smile playing at his lips, asked in an almost innocent voice, "seal it with a kiss?" A small pout formed on his lips. Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips against the raven's, who parted his lips instantly so Naruto's tongue could enter. Their tongues danced as Sasuke's fingers held onto the fabric of Naruto's shirt as said blonde went back to having both arms around his waist.

When they broke the kiss, Naruto asked, "wanna watch a movie before bed?" Sasuke nodded his head, and the blonde turned off the radio and put a DVD in the player, grabbing the remote. He leaned back against the pillows when he got back on the bed, but still sat up straight. Not with the best posture, but he _was _relaxing. Sasuke returned to his lap and the blonde rested his chin on the Uchiha's shoulder, sun kissed arms in their usual spot around his waist.

After the movie was finished, the two teens fell asleep, not even bothering to change. Sasuke had his head on Naruto's chest and the younger one had wrapped his arms around the raven's upper chest. It was a peaceful night, and the sound of cricket chirps coaxed them into a deep slumber.

The next morning after waking up to blaring music, Naruto and Sasuke headed downstairs. Jiraiya was already up, and he tossed Sasuke an outfit. "School uniform. If you're going to be staying here, education is mandatory," the gray haired man explained at Sasuke's confused look.

After a quick breakfast, the two went back upstairs and changed into their school clothes. A white button up shirt under a blue dress coat paired with blue slacks and a white tie. 'Konoha High' was embodied into the coat in white over the left breast. "Blue and white are the school colors," Naruto explained as they walked out the door and into his orange car.

There were many teens outside the school when Naruto and Sasuke arrived. A boy with red hair and a kanji tattooed to his forehead, along with a pink haired girl on his arm, walked over to them. "Oh, hey Gaara, hey Sakura. This is Sasuke, my boyfriend," Naruto nodded to the raven.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you," the pink haired said, holding out her hand. Sasuke hesitantly reached forward and shook it. Sakura smiled politely, one arm still holding one of the redhead's.

"Gaara," the tattooed teen said. Sasuke wondered for a moment how such a perky girl ended up with someone who seemed like the bad boy type, but he let it go. The bell rang, and all the students rushed to the door in what resembled a wild stampede.

Naruto and Sasuke first stopped at the office. Since their last names' first letters were so close in the alphabet, they were both in the same house, house three. Jiraiya had already arranged for Sasuke to be enrolled in the school, so there weren't any problems when they got the Uchiha's schedule.

Uchiha Sasuke

Student ID: 88467

Locker # : D27

Period Class

1 Math

2 Gym/Art

3 History

4 English

5 Lunch

6 Biology

7 Science

8 Technology

9 Japanese

Uzumaki Naruto

Student ID: 39814

Locker: D26

Period Class

1 Math

2 Gym/Art

3 Biology

4 Japanese

5 Lunch

6 English

7 History

8 Technology

9 Science

The two quickly compared schedules. "We have period one math together, and period two gym and art," Naruto said. "Period five lunch….. and period eight technology. Four classes out of nine. And our lockers are next to each other. Not too bad. Lets get to math before the next bell rings."

The two quickly got to math, Naruto grabbing his binder from his locker and putting away his keys and cell phone. Sasuke had brought the binder and things Jiraiya had bought with him. The blonde showed him where his classes were before they went to home room.

**(A/N: Well, that was uneventful. At least you got to see their schedules? Anyways, review!)**


	5. Meet My Friends, Listen To Their Gossip

(A/N: Gyaah

(A/N: Well, everyone, this is what you get! I haven't updated for so long because YOU, yes, you, reader-person, did not give me a review! So there! If you want faster updates, sent me a fuckin' review! Is that so difficult? Anyways, here's the fifth chapter of Gaining Your Trust…. GrumbleGrumble)

Math proved to be as easy for Sasuke as it was Naruto. Disregarding the blonde's horrid grades when in middle school, he was a very good student now after all the hours he had been forced to devote to getting help in his free periods, eating lunch with teachers, staying after school, getting a tutor, and getting friends to tutor him. But he was one of the top students in the tenth grade.

Art was also easy. That is, to an extent. The teacher, a blonde named Deidara, was strange, to say the least. He liked to add the word 'un' to all his sentences, and should've taught chemistry, because he liked to blow things up so much. He had each of his students focus on one topic, one thing alone, and create as much of it as they could. Naruto had been working on 'feathers', and Sasuke got 'trees'. They had to pick a piece of paper from a little hat to decide their fate.

And then there was Deidara's pet. No, it was not an animal. The correct term would be 'teacher's pet'. His name was Sai, and he was obsessed with art. He had straight ebony hair and equally dark eyes. He constantly got in trouble for disobeying the dress code by wearing belly shirts, and they all looked like something a girl would wear. They cut off to line up with his elbow, if he had his arms to his sides, and one sleeve ended at his wrist, while the other ended below his shoulder. He wore the type of open toed boots that were in style for both girls and boys, and stopped about a centimeter away from the hem of his capri pants. And all of his clothing was black.

Sasuke and Naruto sat together, ignoring Sai and Deidara's fancy art-talk. The blonde teen was trying to do something creative with feathers, and ended up using a mess of colored feathers and glue to make a pathetic excuse of a bird. Deidara jumped up from his seat next to Sai and was at his side immediately.

"Naruto, I think you can do better than this, un," the teacher said. "You have to be the _feather_, forget about where it came from. This is focusing on the bird, un, and not it's feathers. The main topic here has to be the feathers, un." Deidara turned to Sasuke next.

"And a tree is more than just a few wooden sticks and green sequences, Sasuke. Think tree, un. Only tree. Take the tree from inside you, and make it real, un. It could be anything! A tree isn't detained to wood and leaves, un! It could be made from paperback books and pencils, anything." Their teacher stopped to breath. "Just be the tree," turning to Naruto, he added, "and be the feather, un."

"Yes, Deidara-sensei," the two teens said at once as the older blonde walked away. Naruto took out a note book and started to draw something as Sasuke threw away the kindergarten-like tree. Looking at his boyfriends picture, he was drawing a sketchy picture of a ripped open pillow, and the outline of feathers everywhere. The raven also got out a note book and began to brain storm.

Sasuke decided to make a tree out of things made from trees. He drew a small recycling bin with an old notebook planted inside. Next came a pizza box and paper cups. Balled up papers and clusters of toothpicks made the leaves.

Naruto's picture turned out very different than what it had started as. Two laughing girls sat in a pile of feathers, ripped pillows in hand. Feathers rained down from above them, floating around the air. He flipped to the next page in his notebook and drew another picture. There were still flying feathers and broken pillows, but this time the two laughing girls were hitting each other with their pillows.

"Much better, un. All you have to do now is make them come to life!" The sound of their teachers voice nearly made the two focused teens jump out of their skin. They thanked Deidara as the bell rung and they packed their things and left the room.

Before going to his biology class, Naruto showed Sasuke where he had to go for history. This class was odd for the raven, not being with Naruto after two classes together. They were talking about ancient Konoha, and how everything was so different. The rulers were called Hokage, and most everyone was trained to be a ninja. _'Hmm… Sounds like some movie,' _Sasuke thought.

Naruto was otherwise occupied, so his mind didn't really stray off his task. Dissecting frogs, easy enough for most. But there were the squeamish girls, so everyone was paired up in male/female groups of two. They were lucky that they had an equal number of both genders in the class.

Naruto ended up with a blonde girl named Ino. She was Sakura's best friend, the pink haired girl his own best friend was dating. While the male blonde pulled through organs, the female blonde was writing down what he told her. Relieved sighs came from the girls in the room when the bell rang.

Meeting Sasuke outside his classroom, Naruto asked, "where do you go next?" Sasuke pulled a paper from his binder and quickly looked it over.

"English," the raven answered.

"Okay, this way." The blonde lead Sasuke to his English class before going to his Japanese class. This was one of Naruto's favorite subjects, and at the moment his class was learning poetry.

In big, bold letters, the teacher, a woman named Kurenai, wrote 'HAIKU' on the chalkboard. "Haikus are simple," she said. "Three lines, five syllables in the first and last lines, and seven in the second. And it must describe some type of feeling. Now, get to it." The students all took out a notebook and pencil and began writing.

Sasuke, too, was learning poetry. The teacher, Asuma, was standing in the front of the room, explaining the more popular American poetry styles. "There are many types of poetry used in America. I'm only going to tell you about the most-used ones today, though." He paused for a moment, picked a mug up from his desk, and drank some of the coffee before setting it down again.

"First type, and write this down. Abecedarian poem. Each line builds with a successive letter in the alphabet. Also known as an alphabet poem. Something similar is an acrostic poem, which is a poem where the first letter of each line spells a word." Asuma stopped for a moment to let everyone finish writing.

"A very popular style is rhyme. It's a recurrence of similar ending sounds at the ends of a poetic line/verse such as 'run' and 'sun', or 'night' and 'light'." The teacher stopped and waited for everyone to finish writing again.

"Finally, there is free verse. This type is also popular. This is a form that does not obey the metrical rules of versification. The free often refers to the freedom from fixed patterns of meter and rhyme. Often writers will employ poetic devices such as assonance, alliteration, imagery, caesura, etc."

Once his students had finished that, Asuma said, "now, I'm fairly certain you all know enough English after taking it for a year and a half to write a simple poem….. Uchiha Sasuke." The raven looked up questioningly. "In your old school, did you take English?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Good. Then I want you all to write four poems in English, each poem using one of these styles. All of them must be used. Now, get started, and don't pack up until the bell rings." Everyone got to work after that, and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. But it quickly erupted in noise when the bell reach poem using one of these styles. All of them must be used. Now, get started, and don't pack up until the bell rings." Everyone got to work after that, and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. But it quickly erupted in noise when the bell rang.

Naruto was waiting for him outside the classroom when Sasuke got out. "Lunch time!" The blonde said with a smile, leading him to their lockers. After a few tries, the Uchiha managed to get it open and stuffed his things inside, the other teen already done. "And now we get Gaara and Kiba," Naruto said, leading him down the hall to the redhead's locker, which was a few away from the dog lover's.

Sakura was there with Gaara, Kiba and Neji behind them as he closed his locker. "Oi, Naruto, who's this?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"My boyfriend, Sasuke," the blonde answered with a grin. "He's from Oto." With that, the six made their way to the cafeteria. The lines weren't very long, and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Neji quickly got their food. Kiba and Gaara had brought lunch from home.

The lunch room had three levels, all filled with tables. The third level, which the group sat at, had vending machines. Every student seemed to have an exact seat, like marked territory. Kiba sat at the head of the table in front of the wall, to his left Neji. To the right of him was Gaara, and Sakura sat to the redhead's right. To Neji's left was Naruto, and to the blonde's left sat Sasuke. Three empty chairs were to Sakura's right, and two were unoccupied at Sasuke's left. There was also an unclaimed seat at the bottom of the table, directly across from Kiba.

Hinata and Temari were the next to arrive. Hinata sat next to Sakura on her right, and on her right was Temari. Hinata had long purple hair that was left down to flow over her back, and Temari's hair was a dark blonde, in four spiky pigtails. The dark-haired blonde stood up, stretched her arm over Hinata and Sakura, and ruffled Gaara's hair. "Hey, otouto!" she smiled as Gaara grumbled, before sitting again.

Next were Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had brown spiky hair in a ponytail, and Ino's ponytail held long, light blonde hair. She sat next to Sasuke, with Shikamaru to her left. "Hey, where are Shino and Tenten?" Ino asked. "They're usually here before us."

As if on cue, the two teens appeared. Shino sat next to Temari, and Tenten on the end across from Kiba and between Shino and Shikamaru. "Well, now that everyone's here," Naruto started. He pointed to Sasuke and said, "this is Sasuke, the new kid. My boyfriend." Everyone, besides Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Neji and Naruto, who already knew Sasuke, said their names in turn around the table.

"Basically, this is how it is," Temari said to Sasuke, ready to explain the group dynamics. "You're with Naruto. Kiba and Neji are boyfriends, Shino and Tenten are an item, Ino's with Shikamaru, Gaara's dating Sakura, and Hinata's my girl." The blonde took a deep breath, having said that pretty fast. Sasuke nodded.

With that said, everyone began eating and talking about random things. "Hey, guess what I heard!" an excited Tenten exclaimed. When all eyes were on her, she continued. "The principal is dating one of the staff! Guess who!"

"The art teacher, Deidara?" was Sakura's guess.

"No way, I bet it's Iruka, the science teacher," Temari said.

"Nope, you're both wrong!" Tenten smiled. "The assistant principal, Shizune-san!" Questioning sounds and arguments against the couple began, until Shikamaru silenced it all, taking out his cell phone.

"She's right," the brunette said, pressing some buttons before passing the phone around the table, giving it first to Ino. "The fighting is too troublesome. I took this picture when I was in the office making copies of a worksheet. The office door was open a bit, and out of curiosity, I looked in. To find this."

The cell phone soon got back to Shikamaru. On the screen was a picture of Tsunade and Shizune, through a narrow crack in a doorway. Tsunade's hand was up Shizune's shirt, and it was visible beneath the fabric above the assistant's breast as the two engaged in a fiery kiss.

"No…. way…." Naruto mumbled. Kiba was rolling around on the floor, clutching his eyes.

"GYAAH! MY EYES, MY EYES! THEY BUUUUURN!" The dog lover continued until Neji pulled him up and back into his seat. Tenten wore a victorious smirk, and Temari's mouth hung open, as did Sakura's and Ino's. Hinata's mouth was also hanging, but she covered it with the back of her hand, being polite. Shino, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara all seemed unaffected. Naruto's head was tossed back in laughter, and Shikamaru only sighed.

"And if that isn't surprising, check this out," Ino said once regaining composure. "I was using my free period to take pictures for the year book, and was going to see Iruka-sensei. Only, he wasn't there…. But there was something…. Interesting on his desk." The blonde took a folded paper from her pocket and handed it to Sasuke without any thought. "Proves all rumors of Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei being together correct."

The paper was a note from Kakashi to Iruka, describing in great detail what he wanted to do that night. Sasuke's eye was twitching by the time he handed it to Naruto, and when the blonde gave it to Neji he was in a fit of laughter again. Neji had a strange look to his face, but it disappeared after Kiba handed the paper to Gaara, as he had to stop his boyfriend from prying his eyes out with a plastic spoon.

"What is it with the adults in this school?" Tenten sighed, handing the note to Shikamaru. The brunette's eyes widened.

"Y-you know…. I never thought that Kakashi-sensei was THIS perverted…." Shikamaru said, giving the note back to Ino.

"Yeah, to think that he wanted to rip off Iruka-sensei's clothes and his own before pushing poor Iruka-sensei to his throbbing erection and commanding him to suck until he cums, then have him swallow it all…." Temari quoted.

"That wasn't the weirdest part," Kiba said. "How about, 'I'm going to slowly, agonizingly slip my cock into your ass. Once I'm fully sheathed, I'm going to pull out and slam back in, almost painfully. I will then continue this rhythm as you scream and moan my name. You'll beg for more as I slowly pump your hardened dick'?" The Inuzuka shook his head wildly. "It's stuck in my freaking brain!" Neji smirked, his face saying 'this is giving me ideas'.

Before the Hyuuga could molest his boyfriend, however, the bell rang and a sea of students rushed to their next class. Neji was still cursing under his breath as he walked into the science room with Gaara and Ino, unable to meet Iruka's eyes throughout the entire period. Temari and Kiba had the same problem with Kakashi in their next class.

(Well? Love it? Hate it? Somewhere between? I don't know why I gave you NON-reviewers a longer chappie, but I did…. REVIEW, DAMMIT!)


	6. What Don't I Know?

((Wow, I'm so sorry readers

((Wow, I'm so sorry readers! I haven't put up a chapter in quite a while….. Well, here's chapter six of Gaining Your Trust!))

Technology class only confused Sasuke. When he was young, he had played a few games on the computer, and when her was living on the streets with the Sound Gang, he had learned hacking, and how to type quickly. Other than that, he was clueless. But when the teacher, Hanako-sensei, who was actually pretty cool, had him work with Naruto, technology became his favorite class.

Naruto typed and clicked away with a passion, Sasuke standing behind him, hand stretched out as he was about to tap on the blonde's shoulder, but he stopped to watch, somewhat confused and somewhat amazed. When he finally did tap Naruto's shoulder, the blonde jumped up off his stool in surprise. The raven sat at the computer next to him and logged on under the name and password the teacher had given him. "Okay, so, what are we doing and how do we do it?"

"We're making a website," Naruto explained, leaning over Sasuke to bring up a web page. "You start by making an account on this site. So fill out the form." The blonde moved back to his computer while Sasuke began to type.

When he had made his account, Sasuke asked Naruto what to do next. "You start by deciding what your website's going to revolve around. I'm doing a writing site: doujinshi, written stories, fan fictions, and poetry. You got any ideas?"

Sasuke had to think for a bit before answering. "I think I'll do a role playing site."

"Well then," Naruto said, "set it up as so. In the beginning of this project, as in a week ago, no one knew anything about making a site. We just have to learn as we go. So, I guess, just figure it out, and I'll help you out at home where I can't get in trouble with Hanako-sensei." Sasuke nodded and got to work.

Sasuke felt like getting down on his knees and praising Kami-sama when the last bell rang and he was walking with Naruto to the blonde's car. Gaara and Sakura hopped into the back seat right before Naruto turned his car on. "I thought you guts got on the bus or something!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling out of the student parking lot, "you made it just in time."

"Arigato, Naruto," Sakura said, shrugging her bag off her shoulder and setting it in the empty seat next to her, straightening her school uniform's skirt. Gaara dropped his binder next to the pink haired girl's bag before resting his head against the seat.

"No problem," Naruto said, putting a CD in the radio at a stop light. Music from The Devil Wears Prada filled the car, and soon had everyone singing, forgetting about the bad moods school had gotten them in.

'_Gator Boots, with the pimped out Gucci suit_

_Ain't got no job, but I stay sharp_

_Can't pay my rent, cause all my money's spent_

_But that's OK, cause I'm still fly_

_Got a quarter tank gas in my new E-class_

_But that's alright cause I'm gon' ride_

_Got everything in my moma's name_

_But I'm hood rich da dada dada da'_

"Oi, Naruto, do you have a My Chemical Romance CD?" Gaara asked after 'Still Fly' was over.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, popping out one CD and putting in another. "Is Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge okay?" Seeing Gaara nod through the rearview mirror, the blonde turned up the volume.

'_Well if you wanted honesty, That's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?'_

Music blared out the car as Gaara and Sakura got out, each saying their thanks and waving good bye. Naruto and Sasuke waved as they drove away, reaching the blonde's house in all of five minutes.

Once at the Uzumaki residence, Naruto turned off his car and the two walked up to the door. Entering the house, the teens took off their uniforms' coats, hanging them up and moving on further inside. Sasuke just followed the blonde; he still didn't know his way around the house.

They ended up in Jiraiya's study, finding the man behind his desk. "Oi, Sasuke-kun," he called, looking up from a laptop, "there's something for you, upstairs, in Naruto's room." The raven only gave him a slightly confused look. "Naruto, bag." The younger teen heaved a sigh as he handed his grandfather his book bag.

"Honestly, old perv!" Naruto exclaimed in a whine, "don't you trust me yet?!" Jiraiya just shook his head, taking out the blonde's binder, looking between it's contents and his laptop screen.

"Looks like you've got everything on the school's website for homework. Get to it." He returned to his work, but in a minute, right before the teens left, he called out, " uwaa. Sasuke-kun, I'll be checking your work, too." The Uchiha nodded and they left.

Naruto's room: up the long staircase, down the hall, one left turn, and then the first door on your left. Or, just look for the orange door littered with pictures of friends and band logos.

Sasuke walked in behind Naruto, sitting on the blonde's bed as always. "Uwaa," he mumbled, shifting. Under him was a laptop, reading 'to Sasuke from Jiraiya.' "The old perv gave me a laptop. Can you guys really throw around that much money?" Naruto smirked when his boyfriend called Jiraiya old perv, then nodded.

"They don't cost that much. Here, I'll help you set it up." Naruto sat down behind Sasuke, legs stretched out on either side of the cross legged raven. The blonde went through everything step by step, setting up the user name and password, setting up the email, and the date and time. Then he grabbed their bags, and his own laptop. "Might as well start the homework. All we have is math and tech."

The two worked silently on the math worksheet, then cast it aside when finished to do technology work. "Still need help making the website?" the younger teen asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I've got most of it down. Thanks, though," the raven answered, and the two got to work. Clicking, typing, and searching for about two hours, they made more progress on the assignment than any other student would get done that evening.

"Now, we show the old perv," Naruto explained. The two went downstairs, had Jiraiya look over their math and websites, ate dinner, took showers, and finally got ready for bed. The next day would be Saturday, so they could stay up late to watch a movie. And that they did.

Naruto sat with his legs out, back on his pillows with his arms around Sasuke's lower chest, the raven sitting in his lap. They sat through the Sweeney Todd movie, watching throat after throat get slit and listening to song after song get sang. When the movie ended, Naruto only turned off the DVD player, not bothering to put away the demon barber of fleet street movie. The two teens slid down, the blonde head on the pillows and the raven head on a strong chest.

Naruto couldn't get to sleep, and so he laid there with Sasuke nuzzled into his torso, listening to his soft snores. Then the Uchiha began talking. "No… Nii-san… stop… D-don't… Don't hurt them… Onegai…" The blonde give ear to the raven's mumbles, curious. What was his brother doing that Sasuke wanted him to stop?

What was it that Sasuke hadn't told him?

**((I know, I know. Sucky chapter. But, hopefully it will get better. And I think we all know what Sasuke hasn't told Naruto….. --' ))**


	7. Red Planet

((A/N: Sorry for not posting a new chapter in so long… I'm so horrible

((A/N: Sorry for not posting a new chapter in so long… I'm so horrible. But I've been dealing with a lot recently, I hope you can understand…))

Naruto woke up the next morning at seven. Sasuke was on the floor, laying on his stomach, working on his website. "Ohayou…" the blonde yawned, stretching. "Wanna go get breakfast?"

The Uchiha nodded, closing his laptop. They walked downstairs and to the kitchen, where they found Jiraiya, reading the paper and drinking coffee. "Oi, lovebirds," he said. The two teens turned to him, grumbling. "Later tonight, we're going to a dinner party. Make sure you're dressed properly. It'll be starting at five." They nodded, grabbing mugs for their own coffee.

"Ohayou, Naruto-sama." Said blonde looked up to see their maid Anko. "What will you two be eating this morning?"

"Oh, Sasuke, you _have _to try Anko-chan's chocolate chip pancakes!" Naruto exclaimed. The raven nodded, and Anko bowed slightly before going off to make their requested food. "So, old perv, what's with the dinner thing?"

"It's a benefit for some charity or another. You better be very polite and mind your manners, it's at the mayor's house," Jiraiya warned, setting down his paper.

"Ah, Gaara's place? Sweet," Naruto smiled. Gaara's father, Kazekage, was the mayor of Konoha. He often held parties and such.

"Gaara…. The red head with the tattoo?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "His father is the mayor?"

"Yup. He has these things a lot. I always get dragged to them. But hey, so does everyone else." Anko set the pancakes in front of them. "Arigato, Anko-chan! Itadakimasu!" Sasuke said the same, only much quieter, before beginning to eat.

After breakfast, the two got dressed. Sasuke wore a pair of baggy black pants with chains and a My Chemical Romance shirt. Naruto had lose black jeans that were a bit too long, and a faded red Coca-Cola shirt. They sat and talked about nothing while on their computers before a voice interrupted them. "Naruto-sama! You have visitors!"

The two teens walked down the stairs and to the front room to find Kiba and Neji. "Oi, you two want to go down to Red Planet?" The Inuzuka asked. Him and his boyfriend both had their skateboards.

"Yeah, sure… Hey, old perv! We're going down to the skate park! See ya!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed his skate board and walked out onto their inside porch where he got another one and gave it to Sasuke. The four teens then made their way to the Red Planet skate park.

Sakura was there with Gaara at the snack bar. Temari was with Hinata on a large ramp. Kankuro was found with his newest sweetheart, a girl who was his brother's age with bright orange hair. Naruto recognized her from a few of his classes, her name was Hashimoto… Well, at least her family name was. The blonde wasn't so sure about her given name. She had a tattoo also, a gray lily on her left hand with a gray stem wrapping around her forearm. He also heard she had the kanji for rejected on the right side of her lower neck, and with the tube top Hashimoto was wearing he could see it was true. He turned away when she and Kankuro started kissing.

"That's Takako, Kankuro's new girlfriend," Temari said, walking up to the four other teens with her board in hand. Hinata soon joined them.

"H-hello," the purple haired girl mumbled. Temari took her hand and lead the Hyuuga away from every one and to the bathrooms. Sasuke looked at them questioningly but said nothing.

"Way to go Kankuro!" Sakura suddenly yelled. Everyone in the place who knew the Sabaku teen turned to seem him pulling away from a kiss with Hashimoto. Grabbing his skate board, those close enough could hear him saying 'damned bitch' before he got onto a ramp and began skating. If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead with the way the other annoyed teen was glaring at her. Hashimoto however just hopped onto her bike and rode off to the ramps.

**((Meh, uber short chapter, I know. But I'm planning on doing some fun things in the next one. So, if anyone wants to see a TemaHina yuri lemon next time, leave a review saying so! I hope that'll make up for this chapter's suckiness.))**


End file.
